When Love Takes Over
by FutureMrsKaplan
Summary: Avi never thought that one little dare would end up changing his whole life in a second as well as cause it to crash it to pieces. When he met Jen it was a whirlwind, love at first sight can he pick up the pieces and get her back? PTX Fic. Avi/Original Character
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Names and titles posing any likeness to actual persons or groups are my representation of their likeness not of the person itself. That being said i hope you enjoy this story it i spent a lot of time on this. Rated M for smutty scenes.**_

__**When love takes over**__

_**Jen**_

The music was pounding, lights pulsing and people jumping with looks of euphoria on their faces. Pentatonix was playing live at the local club that night downtown L.A. My girlfriend Lily and I has scored last minute tickets to the now sold out show. We spend weeks and days searching for tickets. Being huge fans it there was no way we were missing out on this. It was summer 2014, Lily and I had been friends since high school and when we went off to LA to go to college we got our own apartment together. We were inseparable, and what do two 24 year old girls who have nothing to do on a Saturday night do? Go to the most talked about concert of the season of course!

The atmosphere inside as the 5 members of Pentatonix, Scott, Mitch, Kirstie, Kevin and Avi, belted out their chart topping hits from their new album. It was intense, we grabbed each others hand with a drink in the other and pushed our way through the crowd to get as close to the stage as we could muster. It was too loud to talk but Lily and I could read every excited expression as clearly as if we were talking face to face. The current song wrapped up and the roar died down, we could breathe again. The band addressed the crowd for a bit answering a question or two in between songs.

We stood there mesmerized by their voices; Lily couldn't keep her eyes off Kevin. He was her current "celebrity" crush, he glanced our way in the crowd and the blush instantly covered her entire face. Now I wasn't any different but not for Kevin, he's totally not my type but Avi on the other hand was my weakness. His jeans fit perfectly and his plaid shirt was always a good choice you could say he was a hipster lumberjack with his beanie and dark curly hair, but it was his smile that made my heart race and my legs turn to jelly. This was the first time we had seen them in person and it was heaven.

_**Avi**_

The show was going great, sold out tickets was always a call for amazing night, but it also intimidated me a bit. We had just finished Megan Trainor's "All about that bass" and started to head back stage for a short intermission. We sat in the dressing common area catching our breaths and soothing our vocal chords. The gang was in high spirits we joked and chatted excitedly. We relaxed just waiting for the call to head back out.

For some reason my mind was wandering, I just had this odd feeling that something was going to happen tonight, I wasn't sure what it was but something just felt different,

"Avi…Avi! Earth to Avi! Hello?" Scott snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, what's up?" I asked.

"Were going back out soon, are you okay? You looked like you were thinking about something heavy" Scott told me with a concerned look on his face.

I got up from my chair and put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Naw, just zoned out I'm fine let's go and finish this!"

The others brushed off the odd behavior and we all headed back out to our screaming adoring fans to finish our set list.

_**Jen**_

Lily and I were feeling like we were on cloud nine for the whole night. We giggled like school girls every time one of them looked in our general direction. The something happened that was almost like fate, while dancing up a storm I tripped on something on the dance floor. I bent down and picked it up, as soon as it came into the light both Lily and my jaw dropped. It was a VIP pass!

"Omg! Omg! Omg! Jen! I'm going to pass out!" Lily screamed.

I couldn't even respond, my voice had left my lungs and my feet felt like lead. I clutched onto that pass for dear life. Someone else had lost this pass and I did feel bad for them, but there was no way in hell I was giving it back. Not even to my best friend.

I was in euphoria for the rest of the concert; my heart was pounding in anticipation. The last song played and they bowed off stage and the crowd started clearing. I said goodbye to Lily and asked the nearest event coordinator to point me in the right direction to use my pass.

_**Avi**_

Running off stage after the huge final applause was the best feeling, the rush of the recognition and also knowing that the exhaustion of the night was over was great. Though the hard part was over, now it was just the VIP meet and greets, I didn't really hate this part but it was always awkward meeting a start struck fan. I walked passed makeup/dressing room stalls; I could hear the laughter and pleasant conversation from the rest of the gang. I didn't stop to join them I needed some air, so I popped out the side stage door and just sat down and thought. Something still felt off. It didn't take long for Kevin to notice I didn't join the rest of them after the show; he made quick work of figuring out where I had gone.

"Hey man, what's up? You have been in some kind of funk all night" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling in my gut that something is going to happen. It's hard to explain." I told him.

"Well try not to worry too much, what's meant to happen will just happen. Oh hey VIP meet and greet is right away we should head back and Mitch and Scott have started some stupid bet." Kevin said as he got up from his seat.

This piqued my interest; I can never turn down a good bet. I followed Kevin back into the dressing room area amongst the rest of the chatter.

"Avi's last in, you up bud. I know you won't say no so we dare you to take the first VIP who says you're her favorite on a date!" Scott smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Fuck you guys suck, what if she's some psycho stalker? It's your fault if I'm locked up and raped." I jested, "But your right I don't back down from a bet, what do I get if I win?'

" Win and we are at your mercy for a whole day, Lose and you have to and embarrassing dance right in the middle of our next show." Mitch said with a gleam in his eyes.

I agreed though I usually don't have any shame about being goofy, but I was trying to become a more serious artist. VIP's started and it was your run of the mill meets. Nothing over the top and nothing for me, so far everyone was swooning over Scott and Kirstie. The last person was up; I almost thought I was going to get away from this bet scot free. She walked into the room, she wasn't ugly, she had this school girl cuteness to her and she had this confidence about her. She was bigger than average but you didn't notice her body when she looked at you, her eyes were mesmerizing. The first time she looked up at me and introduced herself a blush enveloped her face. That was when I knew the bet was on.

_**Jen**_

My heart was in my throat when I walked into the room. All five of their smiling faces greeted me; I could barely get my name out when I locked eyes with Avi. The man of my hormone induced dreams. I felt my face go hot, there was something about the way he looked at me, it was like he was analyzing me. We all sat and talked like any normal human beings I told them a little bit about me and I asked questions that I had been dying to know. I got asked who my favourite was, because everyone has a favourite. I confessed giving a quick side glance over to Avi who was sitting right next to me. Everyone awed and said a lot of girls do he's so darn cute. He shyly put his arm around me and thanked me for the flattery. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I don't know why, it might have been my raised heart beat from the nervousness and excitement. I started to get sweaty and the room started spinning under me. The next thing I knew the room went black.

I wasn't out long but long enough to cause some panic in the room. My eyes fluttered open to Avi wiping a cold cloth across my forehead, his perfect face was creased with lines of worry. When he realized I was awake you could see the sigh of relief leave his face. I sat up quickly embarrassed by what happened, I apologized several times before I was interrupted.

"Oh please stop saying sorry, were just so glad you are okay." Kirstie said.

The session was coming to a close, I gave them all hugs and Avi decided to walk me out just to make sure I was still okay. It surprisingly a comfortable silence and we walked down the hall towards the exit.

"It was very nice to meet you and I'm so relieved that you are okay," he said fiddling with his ring on his middle finger "I would love to make it up to you for making you faint."

Oh no it's okay you don't have to. I'm no one special enough to deserve something like that," I replied.

"Don't say that, I have yet to meet a single person who wasn't important." He reached for my hand and smiled, "I want to take you out for supper tomorrow night please."

I was in shock, the next moments passed by as a blur. We exchanged phone numbers and he sent me a text proving he wasn't joking. "I'll let you know the place and time later on,"

I blushed gave him one last hug, I turned to return the kiss on the cheek he gave me earlier, but in that same instant he turned his head. Our lips connected, it was like time was standing still. My first instinct was to pull away and apologize but I looked up and seen his eyes close. I just went with it, raised my arm and held him close the smell of his cologne enveloped me, I savoured every minute of that kiss. I pulled away first wanting to leave him wanting more. I managed to get a goodbye to come out of my mouth, cracked a smile and walked off. I only looked back once, he was smiling right back at me, and I could see a burning/smoky look in his eyes. My heart jumped.

_**Avi**_

Wow, that's all that was going through my mind, who would have thought a moment that started off as a dare could end up being so much more. She pulled away first, I hadn't meant to kiss her during that hug. I couldn't help but to hold her close, the sweet smell of her perfume and hair. I turned my head to smell it closer and at the same time she did the same. It was like fireworks.

I have been so scared for so long that I would be alone and never find that true connection. Now it seems like there is a glimmer of hope for me. I stared at her as she walked away, glad that I would get to see her again. She looked back before she rounded the corner; the playful smirk on her face sent a rush of fire down me. I felt like I was in high school all over again. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that I had an audience. The looks on their faces were those of awe and baffle. I hung my head in embarrassment. I didn't want to be quizzed about what that was all about; I didn't want to ruin the moment. But I knew it was coming they were my best friends. We all walked back to the room and sat down. I could see the questions waiting to jump off their tongues. Finally I looked at them and said, "Okay ask away you saw part of it anyway. Get it off your chests before you explode."

"What was that? It's supposed to be a dare not an arranged marriage." Scott blurted, the look on his face was serious.

Then Mitch chimed in, "You just met this girl and you're already sucking face! You whore!"

Of course I knew he was saying that last part not to hurt me. I didn't know how to sugar coat it so I just told the truth about what happened. That the kiss was unintentional but there ended up being this intense spark between her and me.

"It felt like time stood still," I told them " it's not like I'm going to marry this girl tomorrow but I can't let a feeling like that go unexplored so you know what I won the bet because I did ask her out on a date."

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Kevin said.

"Don't let this stop you from doing your best at our performances; this comes first not some girl who was supposed to just be a joke." Scott said rather cruelly.

His words hurt me a little but I agreed that work would come first. Kirstie is a gentle soul; she just gave me a hug and said softly, "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks I do too." I replied.

The rest of the night was followed by awkward conversation. I was drifting in and out of daydreams. I looked at my phone a couple hundred times, writing and rewriting a text message to Jenny. I was so nervous to send one and look like an idiot. I looked at the hello bubble from before and it made me smile. Touring and singing made me happy but this aspect of my life had always felt like a dark hole that would only ache in the middle of the night when I was alone.

Finally I got the courage to hit send. "**Hey Jen, its Avi. I promised I would text :)"**

"**Hi! I'm glad you did, I thought you wouldn't, I kept telling myself that I was crazy"**

"**That's one thing you can be sure of, I am a man of my word."**

It was easier to find something to talk about with her than I had originally expected, which was a relief.

"**Did you make it home safe? How are you feeling?"**

"**Yes thank you I'm fine, I made it home in one piece"**

"**I'm really glad to hear that. So I was wondering if you were interested in meeting up tonight instead of tomorrow."**

"**Yes of course I would love to, when and where?"**

"**10pm, Casey's Irish pub downtown?"**

"**I'll be there :)"**

When that last text came up with a beep, my heart skipped a beat. I better go and get ready.

_**Jen**_

As I walked out of that club into the cool crisp air, I felt like I was walking on a cloud. This couldn't be happening to me, things like this never happened to girls like me. Guys like that don't go for girls like me. The cab ride back to Lily and my apartment was filled with so many emotions; doubt, fear, excitement and euphoria. I feared that he wouldn't call that he was just stringing me along. I made it home, the minute I got out of the cab Lily was waiting for me. I didn't even get up the stairs before she started bombarding me with questions. I told her everything, because that's what girlfriends do and I needed some major advice.

"I can't believe it Jen! It's like the thing of movies or porn films," She chuckled.

"I know right!? I am still shaking I don't believe it either but it happened and I can't stop thinking of him." I told her. "Do you really think he will text me? Or am I just making a fool of myself?"

Just as I asked that question my phone buzzed. We both froze the look of shock on our faces. I pulled out my phone slowly from my purse. I was so nervous to see who it was from; I tried not to get my hopes up. I unlocked it, Lily's head poked over my shoulder so she could see, "**Avi 3"** my heart jumped into my throat, it was from him!

"**Will you meet me tonight? 10pm, Casey's Irish pub downtown?"**

"Well that answers any doubts you have Jen, go! Tell him yes and go get ready! Go change your life!" Lily said dragging me into my room to find something nice to wear. 9:30 rolled around and I was finally ready, Lily approved and out I went, hailed and cab and headed to the pub. The cab pulled up, I paid the fair and stepped out. As I turned towards the entrance of the pub, there he stood. Tall dark, hair back in his beanie, plaid shirt that suits him so well and sexy dark wash jeans. He noticed me at the same time, I could get used to that look of shock and desire on his face. Tonight I had put on a sleek sparkly black dress with fish net leggings, knee high boots. I took his hand, "Hi, it's great to see you again."

"Same, I'm glad you didn't change your mind about meeting me." He replied.

I smiled, he lead me into the pub and got us a table. Finally some real one on one time to really get to know each other, we ordered a drink and just started talking about everything from family to hobbies to favorite color. Drink after drink and hour after hour, last call rang and we left the pub happy, drunk and closer than ever.

_**Avi**_

It was 2am when I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bar and onto the cool streets of LA. I didn't want her to leave, I think she felt the same way judging by how tightly she held onto my hand. I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't want to rush but if that's the way it was headed I didn't want to hinder it. I texted my roommate Kevin and asked that he not be there tonight. I craved her touch so badly. We walked down the street leaning on each other hand in hand for support and found a green space called Angels Knoll. Sitting down on the bench I said to her, "I haven't felt like this in such a long time."

"I feel the same way, you take the words right out of my mouth sometimes. I feel like this isn't real, it feels like a dream," She said shyly, "Why would someone like you ever want to be around someone like me?"

The look on her face made me sad, but I know that everyone has their own insecurities.

"What do you mean by someone like me? And you don't give yourself enough credit, I think your beautiful in and out."

She chuckled, "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you're a music heart throb, you could have your pick of any girl out there, yet you chose to see me, I am nowhere near your level. I'm not skinny, coordinated, I'm weird and awkward," she said looking down at her feet.

I could tell that she was expecting the worst. In a way we were the same in that aspect. I took her face in my hands and said, "No one is perfect, but you are perfect for me, I haven't had this kind of connection with anyone."

Before she could respond I kissed her. It was just like the first time, I didn't let her pull away this time, we sat there for a while just enjoying the moment, I didn't want to let her go. Finally coming up for air, we smiled and sat there her nuzzled into the crook of my shoulder. After a long moment I built up the courage to ask her, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

"I would love that."

_**Jen**_

The night still felt like a blur. When he asked me to go home with him, I didn't want to seem like someone who was easy and would just go home with anyone, but I didn't want this night to end. It wasn't even about that, sure I was extremely attracted to him but it was so much more. The cab ride went by quick. Next thing I know we were there and walking up to his apartment. His place was very nice, totally my taste the walls were lined with books, movies and video games. Recording music and instruments sat in every nook. He invited me to sit down on the couch while he popped in a movie and grabbed a blanket off the arm chair. He sat down on the couch and put an arm around me, I loved that there was no pressure. I leaned on his chest and just let the smell of him envelope me.

With the blanket and his warm arms, it wasn't long before we started dozing off. He leaned back further to get comfy; I nuzzled as deep as I could. I looked up at his relaxed face and kissed him gently not letting one linger to long. My hands trailed up his neck, I could feel him shiver under my touch. I ran my fingers through his hair, tossing the beanie onto the floor. I had wanted to do that for a long time. His hands wrapped around my back, rubbing it lightly exploring with his fingers, his hands trailed lower feeling the curve of my butt. My breath hitched, he looked up at me for a sign to stop. I didn't want him too, I deepened the kiss giving him his answer. Our breath became ragged, touching and kissing there was no where our hands didn't go. The couch was getting confining, I climbed off of him both our arousal obvious. I slowly stripped off my dress and ushered him towards the hall. He quickly caught on and pulled me towards his bedroom.

His fingers made quick work of my remaining clothes, he stopped for a second and just stared at my naked body, soaking it all in. I followed suit I slowly unbuttoned his shirt; I could tell he just wanted to rip it off but I wouldn't let him. My hands trailed down the wisps of hair on his chest, lower and lower until I reached the strain beneath his pants. Following his technique I made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes, it was even better than I could of ever imagined. We locked lips and lay down on his bed.

The rest just flowed as if we had known each other's bodies forever. Hand touching everything they could, our breath turned ragged. We were both so close to the edge, with one last glance of approval we slowed down and he gently entered my body, we both arched and moaned with pleasure. Faster and faster we picked up until it was too late to turn back, I screamed out his name as we both climaxed, as the aftershocks eased we slumped together.

I looked up at me and chuckled, "You look even cuter with your hair all tousled. That was amazing by the way; I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

"I've never had sex like that ever, now I know what I have been missing out on," He sighed.

The alcohol and exhaustion finally took over and we fell asleep intertwined.

_**Avi**_

The morning seemed more beautiful than ever, especially with Jen and her tousled hair sprawled all over my arms as she slept lightly. Waking up next to someone in a warm bet was a feeling I decided I do not want to give up after last night. I slowly freed my arm from under sleeping beauty, threw on a pair of boxer briefs and head into the kitchen. We had slept straight through the morning I noticed glancing at the clock. I jumped slightly when I noticed Kevin sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Oh hey Kev, are you hungry? I was just about to start some lunch" I said coolly trying not to give anything away. I started rummaging through the fridge.

"No thank you, I already ate. So… how was your night with VIP girl?" Kev asked.

I couldn't keep it a secret it was like guy code, "Shhh man, she's still sleeping."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, I could see Kevin's jaw drop, "Holy shit man, score! You dog, she stayed the night. Well I guess I had a hunch seeing as there is a trail of clothes going from the living room straight down the hall to your room."

I couldn't contain my pride over the events, I finished up the sandwiches, grabbed 2 coffee's and took them back to the bedroom. She was still sleeping when I went back inside, more spread out than she was when I left. I set the food down on the desk and sat on the side of the bed. I leaned over and pushed a lock of hair out of her face and kissed her on her now exposed cheek. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful," I said.

Stretching and sitting up she replied, "Hello yourself handsome." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly.

"I brought you something to eat, it's not breakfast anymore so I made you a sandwich," I said handing her the plate.

"That's so sweet thank you," She said taking the plate.

They all ate in silence, stealing glances and smiles. We finished up and I took her plate and warned her that Kevin my roommate was already home.

"Do you have anything I can wear? I can't seem to find my dress," She said shyly.

I chuckled and pulled the longest t-shirt I could find out of my drawer and helped her put it on, I stole glances and grazes of her still naked body.

Inching down the hall we both emerged into the living room, Kevin was sitting right on the couch waiting to get a glimpse of the woman who stole my heart. I lead her shyly over to the opposite couch, she shyly made her introduction, "Hi, I don't know if you remember me from the meet and greet? I passed out"

"Oh! Yes I remember, nice to meet you again." Kevin replied.

"My girlfriend Lily would die if she knew I was talking to you, she has a giant crush on you, haha" She chuckled.

Kev started blushing but made his visit short, not wanting to make things uncomfortable. After, I helped her gather all her stuff from around the apartment. It was so hard to say goodbye, I helped her into the cab, and I gave her one last kiss before I watched her drive away. I know she lived in the city but I still didn't want to be away from her.

_**Jen**_

I watched out the back window of the cab until he was out of sight. I instantly pulled out my phone. I bypassed the many messages from Lily and sent, **"I miss you already"** to Avi.

"**I miss you too"** he replied.

The ride this time seemed like it took forever but it gave me the time to reply to Lily and tell her I was on my way home and would tell her all about my night then. It still felt unreal what could happen in one weekend. Sadly it was back to real life tomorrow. The cab pulled up to our apartment building, Lily was waiting for me. I paid the cab and walked up to our apartment. It felt like I had been gone for weeks, the last day had run in slow motion, its like time stops when I'm with him.

I spent the rest of the day gabbing with Lily, telling her almost everything about my magical night. Bedtime came and I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help but toss and turn continuously until I heard the magical sound of my phone twinkling. I unlock it, the light blinding my eyes for a second, it was from Avi.

"**You still awake?"**

"**Yes, you can't sleep either?"**

"**No my bed is too cold and too big without you here :("**

"**Same, I keep staring at the ceiling."**

"**Do you think this is moving to fast? I have loved every minute of being with you. I am just scared of pushing you away…"**

"**I'm not thinking about that. Is a rollercoaster fun if it's not going Mach 10, making your heart race? Don't over analyze, let's just enjoy each other's company."**

"**Okay :) I am going to miss seeing you this week :("**

"**I know me too; I wish I was rich so I didn't have to work."**

"**Maybe one day ;) I need to sleep, we have rehearsals for Thursdays show. But I cannot seem to shut my brain off."**

"**Call me and we can talk until we fall asleep :)"**

"**Okay :)"**

We talked for an hour, the soft bass of his voice lulled me to sleep, the last thing I remember hearing was "I think I'm falling in love with you."

The week went by like every other week full of customers and lunch breaks, bosses breathing down my neck but I didn't care there was a hop and skip in my step and a permanent smile on my face. I told no one but Lily, my coworkers and mother tried to prod me for answers. All I would say is that I had an amazing weekend. Every day consisted of a good morning text from Avi, then off to work I went. The odd time we were able to sync up our schedules to meet for lunch, those days were amazing. Once in a while we were able to meet up for supper or a late night movie. Eat, Sleep, Work, Avi, rinse and repeat. Life was great!

_**Avi**_

Starting back to reality Monday morning was hard. I was getting tired of the 200 questions from the group. Kevin already knew, Kirstie was really supportive but for some reason Scott and Mitch were a different story. The lectures about how I needed to keep my head in the game and the constant reminder that I was only with her over a bet were getting old. It seemed never ending, but whenever I could sneak a text or run to meet her for lunch just washed away all my worries.

Practice was going well today, I managed to keep focused. While taking our manager walked in and called a meeting, which usually meant big news.

"Hey guys, I have big news! We just signed onto a US and Europe tour!" She said excitedly.

We all cheered, this was very exciting news, we loved performing for the masses and it gave us a lot of good publicity. "When does this start?" I asked.

"Well we still have lots of set up and prep to do but the time frame is looking like three months." She replied.

This news was amazing but I couldn't get Jen out of my mind. How long would I be away from her? Could she join us for the US part of the trip? So many mixed emotions about the whole thing swam around in my head.

After our manager left Scott caught onto my hesitation about the news, "Avi, if this girl who you just met is going to stop you from playing your part on this tour then you might as well just cut her now."

I didn't even give him an answer; I couldn't believe he just said that, we were like family our group. I grabbed my coat and left. I was hurt. I walked for a long time; I ended up stopping outside Jen's work. I waited for her afternoon break to start. I saw her before she saw me, the bounce in her step made me smile, the way her hair flowed in the breeze and her hips swaying as she walked. We locked eyes, hers grew big and a squeal erupted from her lips. I stood up from my seat, she was running towards me, I caught her in my arms spinning her as she giggled into my ear. It washed all my worries and rage away.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked catching her breath.

"Just needed to take a breather from everyone, it has been a stressful day. But I feel a lot better now." I told her.

I caressed her face, brought her in for a hug, she looked up at me and our lips found each other's. I still couldn't get over how I got the same shiver feeling every time.

"How much time do you have left on your break? I asked.

"Only ten minutes," She said sadly.

"Well come sit I have some news," I said ushering to the stone fountain. "We got signed for a tour, we will be leaving in three months."

"Oh! That soon, well its better news than I was expecting. It will be lonely but we can still text, call and video chat right? Chin up honey, we still have three months until then." She said.

"Your right, thank you I was worrying about it," I told her. I leaned in for a kiss then said goodbye as she went back into work.

For the next month, I barely talked to Scott, I couldn't forgive how he talked to me, we worked and that was all she wrote. The others tried to get us to put it behind us but we both were being stubborn. Time sure flies when you're having fun, one month passed, then suddenly two were done since I had met Jen. Things were still as great as ever, I was the happiest I had been in months; I was still so sad that I was leaving soon. Our last big performance in LA was coming up and of course I invited Jen to hangout backstage and watch the show. I knew that there would be some tension with Scott, but I was tired of treading on egg shells with him. I was ready to introduce her to the public. I know there were always fan girls but maybe I would get less advances if everyone knew I was taken. Later that night over our weekly dinner and movie date I brought it up to her.

"Hey hun, so I wanted your opinion on something." I asked her.

"Sure of course," She replied putting down her food to listen.

"What do you think about joining me for all aspects of the gig next week? Hang out backstage and take press shots and interviews with me?" I asked.

"Oh really! I would love that, but what about Scott?" She said concerned.

I replied, "I don't care what Scott thinks, it's not his life it's ours."

_**Jen**_

I paced in front of my mirror, this was a big night, not only for Pentatonix but also or Avi and I. Did I look nice enough; was I going to be good press for the band? All these questions kept swimming around my head right up until Avi picked me up. The way he looked at me as I walked out to the car melted all my worries away. There was a lot of tension in the car, mainly because of the nervousness and anticipation of how the night would pan out. We arrived at the venue, of course there is always fans who sneak to catch a glimpse of the starts before they went inside. He got out of the car first, you could hear them cheering and screaming his name. He leaned back into the car and held out his hand, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I grabbed his hand. He lead me out of the car, I hoped that he wouldn't let me go. We were bombarded by flashing lights and questions. I didn't think he would say anything but when an interviewer came up to him asking for a statement he agreed.

"We have Avi Kaplan here right before the big show, how are you feeling about it? And who is this lovely lady on your arm?" She asked holding out the mic.

"I am very excited; this will be another successful performance before our big tour coming up." He wrapped his arm around me, "This is my girlfriend Jennifer."

He turned and kissed me, there was gasping and more cheering; flashing lights of photos went off left and right. He left it at that and led me into the backstage door.

I haven't spent a lot of time with the other members of the group other than Kevin, considering he's Avi's roommate. So sitting in the common area backstage while everyone was getting ready was a little awkward, there was of course polite small talk but other than that I was ignored. Though out of the corner of my eye I kept catching Scott glaring at me, I decided right then and there, that after the show I would go and talk with him and try and resolve the issues between himself, Avi and I.

The performance went off without a hitch, watching him perform this time around was just as magical as the day we met. They finished their encore and filed out backstage. I greeted Avi with the biggest hug, "You did amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, I have to go and get changed, if you want to join me?" He asked with a wink.

His invitation made me blush, "I'll meet you there in a bit, I have something I need to do first."

I walked down the backstage hall and found Scott's dressing room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Already changed he answered the door, "Oh, it's you. What do you need?"

"I can tell there is something going on that is making you hate me, and I would like to talk with you about it and try and resolve it for Avi's sake." I told him.

"I'll make this simple for you, you don't belong here, you are ruining Avi's chances to shine and-"

I cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, for one Avi and I love each other, two I do not hold him back for anything and three the problem isn't me it's you, your jealous!" I said in frustration.

The look on his face was that of pure rage, by now we were drawing a crowd with all the shouting. I could see Avi come out of his room at the end of the hall. As soon as he noticed what was going on he started running my way.

"Are you kidding me? Bitch please, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't dared Avi to ask you out as a joke you pathetic fan girl!" Scott screamed.

Time was standing still again as I processed the information, I turned and could see the look of shock on everyone's faces and the look of dread on Avi's. I could feel my heart breaking; I think I actually heard a crack. I kept telling myself that it was true love, told myself that I wasn't over my head. I looked up one more time as Avi reached for me; tears were streaming down my face.

"Jen please wait let me explain." He said reaching for my shoulder.

"So then It's true then, you wouldn't be defending his comment if it wasn't," I said pulling away from him.

"Yes but when I really met you it changed I fell in love with you," tears started to well up in his eyes.

"So if you weren't dared I wouldn't of ever been a thought! Someone like you would never want to be with someone like me," We were making a spectacle of ourselves now. I turned away from his grasp and started to walk away.

"That's not true! I love you!" He shouted after me.

"Then you shouldn't of lied to me Avi, were done I deserve someone who will treat me better than that and not be ashamed of me. Have a goodtime touring," I ran out of the building; tears streamed down my face. This was by far the worst day of my life.

_**Avi**_

Sadness turned to rage fast, I walked up to Scott a look of surprise on his face and punched him hard. Kirstie and Mitch gasped, my ears were ringing.

"Why couldn't you just let me be happy?" I said slumping down to the cold concrete, "Happy now? You got your wish."

I couldn't hold it back any longer, the tears flowed uncontrollably. I put my head in my arms and sobbed. Kevin managed to get me to my feet and back to my dressing room. I slumped down on the couch. I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I just wanted to be alone. Kev helped me gather my stuff and took me home.

We had a week before we left for tour and I didn't leave my apartment the whole time, my phone kept going off with people checking up on me but I didn't answer anyone, they weren't the one I wanted to talk to.

I sent her many messages and tried to call her multiple times with no response. I was desperate, this was what I was scared of from day one, and I still have no doubt in my mind that she is my soul mate.

The day of the tour was upon me, and I finally emerged from my cloud, showered, packed and dressed. Got into my car and left, I drove by her house on the way to the airport, I left a letter with Lily and asked her to tell Jen that I was sorry. I have not forgiven Scott, but I wasn't going to jeopardize everyone else's careers over this. I sat in my seat on the plane, looked at the last photo of her and I and shut my phone off for takeoff.

_**Jen**_

Unfortunately I couldn't spend the rest of my life curled up in bed nursing my broken heart, life went on. It was so hard to not give in to Avi's text messages, but I strongly felt like I needed to stand my ground so I ignored them. I counted down the days until his tour; I thought it would be easier if I knew I wouldn't be able to bump into him on the streets. The day he left I stayed my room, when he stopped by and he dropped the letter off with Lily, I didn't let him see me. I couldn't bear to see his beautiful face. It took me a bit of courage to read the note, it said.

My Dearest Jen,

I will be sorry for the rest of my life for what happened. I am so sorry for not telling you, after our first kiss I didn't even think about that anymore, all I knew was that I felt a spark and I couldn't let you walk away. These past three months have been the best of my life. I love you, and only you. I hope time can heal all wounds and you can see it in your heart to forgive me.

Forever and Always,

Avi 3

I felt the same with him, it was love at first sight but I need this time while he was away to do what I need for me. I wanted to prove to Scott and all the other haters out there that I was worthy and that I have self-worth. I was pumped after that, I went out and hired a personal trainer, I never felt good enough for Avi, because I wasn't thin. So I started working out to boost my confidence, took singing lessons like I have always wanted and took better care of myself.

Three months flew by fast and I still missed Avi more than ever. I kept track of him on twitter and youtube while they were on tour. But I was too busy working hard, within those three months of hard workouts I was able to drop 50lbs and four dress sizes. I was barely recognizable especially from the back. I felt amazing my confidence was through the roof. I got asked out many times while out at the bars with Lily. But I turned them all down I just wasn't ready or even sure if I was over him. Their tour was wrapping up, I think I was finally ready to talk, I just hoped that he was still willing to.

_**Avi**_

The tour was going great, I patched things up finally with Scott, he apologized for everything that was said and that it wasn't his place. It felt better to have my work family back together. Now if only the rest of my like could come back to me. I put a smile on my face for the crew and the fans but hiding underneath my heart still ached. It was hard when I got asked where she was, since the last time they saw her was right before we broke up. I didn't say anything though just that she was in LA. She still hasn't talked to me, I fucked up, I fucked up bad. I don't blame her for how she reacted; I just wish she would let me fix it.

Three months flew by fast and finally we were boarding the plane heading home. Without my bud Kevin, I don't think I would of made it through. We would be making it home for Halloween, I think a night out on my home turf was going to be just what I needed.

_**Jen**_

I forgot I had Kevin's number from when Avi and I were together; I thought I might surprise him. So I texted Kevin asking when they were flying home, he told me right before Halloween, he told me about a party that they were invited to.

"**Please make sure he gets to that party its important"**

"**I'll do my best, please don't break his heart any more than it already is"**

"**I won't I just want to talk"**

_**Avi**_

It felt great to be home but my apartment brought back painful memories. I slept off my jet lag then was urged by Kevin to go to a Halloween party. I caved and we went and bought ridiculous costumes it was nice to laugh and joke around. That night we headed to the party. It was like every other party I have been to, booze and music. Kevin went off with some girl so there I sat by myself nursing my drink just melding with the music. When the song ended a slender figure sat down beside me, you couldn't see her face behind the masquerades mask. I don't think I have looked at another woman in that way in a while. She glanced over at me, "Well hey there, having a good time?"

I chuckled, "As fun as it can be going it alone."

"Oh hey now it's only as fun as you make it," She gave me a little wink.

There was something about her voice that I found soothing; it was a nice change to what I had been feeling. We chatted for a while making small talk. She excused herself to the washroom, but promised she would be right back.

I scanned the dance floor for Kev, when I couldn't find him I pulled out my phone to give it a glance, I had a message waiting. I hadn't heard it go off; I opened it, my heart jumped into my throat. It was from Jen.

"**Angels knoll at midnight, will you meet me there?"**

"**Of course I'll be there"**

"**Wonderful, looking forward to seeing you"**

I locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. Mystery woman came back from the bathroom. I felt bad bailing on her but I needed to fix things with Jen.

"Hey your back, I'm so sorry I just got a message from a friend who is stuck so I need to go and help him. It was really great meeting you." I gave her a quick hug and bolted out the door. I'd been drinking already so I caught a cab to Angels Knoll; I got there early so I spent the time pacing the park, my heart in my throat.

_**Jen**_

Everything was going as planned. Avi left the party after talking to me in my Halloween costume, he hadn't even recognized my voice. I left the party shortly after him, leaving some space so it didn't seem suspicious. When I reached the park I waited on the corner until he had paced it a couple times. When he finally sat down I walked in.

_**Avi**_

I looked down at my phone, it was midnight on the dot. When I looked up I saw a figure walking towards me. I couldn't see the persons face the moon light caught the clothing and I instantly knew who it was, but why was she following me here, she still had her mask on when she reached me. When she took off her mask I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew there was something familiar about her but at the party I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hello Avi," she said.

"Jen? Oh my god, is that really you?" I couldn't believe my eyes, I had to sit down my head was spinning. She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my leg. Her touch was the same, I had been waiting for this for the past three months.

"Yes of course, when I left I told myself that I needed to do it for me. I didn't think that I was worthy of you. You hurt me, you really did, I wanted so badly to just forget it all and go back to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you back in the process." She explained.

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought I just made the worst move of my entire life. I have never been so sure of anything in my life except you." Tears started to well up in my eyes; I shuffled closer to her and took her hands in mine. "I am the one who is sorry. I'm sorry you felt like you needed to change for me, I don't care what you look like that's not what I fell in love with. I fell in love with the person inside."

"At first I thought I was doing it for you, but then I realized that I need to do it for me. You being gone on tour gave me the change to clear my head and find out what I really wanted." She said.

"Did you find what you wanted? Please just tell me now if it involves me I can't take any more waiting," My heart was pounding I could feel the lump rising in my throat.

She lifted her hand and placed it on my face, I held it there I missed that feeling so much.

"Yes it does, im sorry how this turned out, even after losing the weight and started getting advanced from other men all I could think about was you. I truly believe that we were meant to be together it was fate me finding that VIP pass that day. That's all if you were willing to take me back as well?"

This wave of relief washed over me a mix of wanting to jump up and down and cry. I looked her in the eyes grabbed her face with my hands and whispered, "Yes more than anything."

Our lips touched and it was sparks all over again, like déjà vu. My arms wrapped around her as I deepened the kiss. I never wanted to let her go, she never leaving my sight again.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too"

_**Jen**_

When I pulled back from the kiss, his face was wet with ears, I grabbed his hand and we walked just like our first night together. We caught a cab back to his place; it was so hard to keep our hands off each other, trying to show some restraint in the cab.

We ran up the steps to his apartment and in the door, our hands moved quickly, we couldn't wait one moment longer. Avi made quick work of my costume; once it was off he stopped to take in the changes of my body since he was gone. A low primal growl escaped his lips. It was too much; it sent me over the edge. His clothes hit the floor; we didn't even make it to the bedroom. Avi pushed me up against the wall, with the change in my body he easily lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him. Our breathing became heavy as he pumped back and forth. Sighs, groans and gasps escaped our lips, we stumbled down the hall hands and lips never leaving the others body, grasping and clenching. I pushed him down onto the bed and made quick work of climbing on top. Bodies mashing, bumping and grinding until we were both at our peak, the last thrust sent us both over the edge, waves of ecstasy enveloped us both. When the aftershock died down we lay nestled together, my head on his chest. Our breathing slowed and we shared one last kiss and I love you's before drifting off to sleep.

_**Avi**_

I was awoken that morning by my roommate Kevin cursing and rummaging. I could hear him checking drawers, his footsteps came barreling down the hall. I had enough time to make sure Jen and I were covered by the blankets, she was still fast asleep.

"Avi! Whoa, sorry dude," Kevin said as he hid back behind the door. "I think we have been robbed, the door was open a crack and stuff is everywhere, the plant pots are all knocked over, are you missing anything?"

I had to think about that for a second, and then it clicked. "Oh crap, sorry dude, we weren't robbed. It was late and you know" I glanced down at the beauty beside me, "We got carries away, I'll clean it up."

Kev just started laughing, "You dog, well I'm glad nothing was stolen and your back to your old self."

When the door clicked closed again, I nudged Jen awake. Her eyes fluttered open and a big smile lined her face. I ran my hand over her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I let my hands roam her soft warm body, this made her squirm and giggle. I threw the blankets over our heads and teased her, tickling her sides.

"You awake now?" I said kissing her gingerly.

"Yes thanks to you, I was having a good dream, but I'll forgive you since I don't need you in my dreams when your right in front of me." She answered.

I wrapped my arms around her buttocks and pulled her close. When it came to her I couldn't get enough, we played around until I realized how loud we were being and that Kevin was home. Again she borrowed my t-shirt, though now it swimmed on her slender body. We headed out into the living room to clean up our mess.

"Whoa! Jen! I knew it was you but didn't expect that, " he ushered up and down her, "You look amazing, don't get me wrong you looked great before…I'm going to shut up now before I get myself in trouble"

We both chuckled at Kevin trying to save his ass from saying something stupid.

"Thank you Kevin, I feel amazing," She said.

"So…does this mean that you two are back together?" He asked.

She looked over at me and with an approving smile I said, "yes"

I liked the sound of that, I am never letting her out of my sight from now on. We cleaned up our mess and made breakfast. Then we just laid on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. That's it I thought were domesticated now, it was a nice change to all the craziness lately. Just as I said that my phone started buzzing like a hive full of bees. They were all from Scott, Mitch and Kirstie. Damn you Kevin couldn't keep your mouth shut. I sent a mass text so I wouldn't have to play 100 questions. Everyone text back their congratulations and that they were happy to have the old Avi back.

The next few months were crazy but amazing. I got the best of both worlds. By summer the next year we moved in with each other, we were inseparable. Two years passed and it was our anniversary, I planned a huge dinner with candles and music. I asked the guys to come in their black tie, for Kevin to bring his cello. I walked her in with her eyes closed and sat her down. I cued everyone to start singing, a huge smile erupted on her face. I had been waiting for this moment, my heart started racing, I knelt down in front of her. I heard a little gasp from Mitch, I hadn't told them what my plan was.

"Open your eyes sweetie," I told her.

She opened them, "Oh my god," she started tearing up, one hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Jennifer, it has been a whirlwind since I met you, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you more than anything," I told her opening the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" she cried.

I slid the ring on and kissed her long and hard while everyone cheered and clapped. The rest is history.

THE END

**Thank you so much for reading, I haven't written a fic in a long time so please review so I can get some feed back! Thx**

**So I decided that i wasnt quite done with this story so if your happy with the way it ended then stop here. If you want to read more excuse the line "The rest is history" and move onto chapter 2. **

**Please Please Review I really want some feedback on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jen**_

Last night felt like a dream I thought looking down at the moderate square shaped diamond on my finger. I looked over at my fiancé who was still snoring lightly, that was going to take some time to get used to saying, I was finally just getting comfortable with saying boyfriend. He looked so peaceful, I snuggled under the blankets farther, I wasn't ready to get up yet, it was weird that I was up first anyways, that usually never happens.

I tried to close my eyes again, but I just couldn't so I got up and pushed through the curtains that separate our bedroom from the rest of our studio style loft apartment. I loved it here so much character. The loft was split into corners one housing a couch and TV, the other the kitchen and small table. The rest of the space held my art studio and Avi's recording equipment. There were paintings, instruments and books filling all the other remaining spaces.

I walked my way into the kitchen wearing only Avi's old t-shirt, if this piece of clothing could talk, it could recite our whole relationship. I loved this shirt; I could not sleep in anything else. It now adorned many holes from being thoroughly loved. I put on a pot of coffee and set myself down at Avi's recording equipment. I was very proud of myself that I had kept up with my vocal classes I started while Avi was away; it was also nice to get advice from him. We sang together often, it was something we loved to do.

The smell of coffee filled our apartment, I plopped down in front of the mic and started singing one of my favourite songs, "_I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love"<em>

I was so into my song that I didn't hear him get up, he sat down next to me and added his bass notes to my alto, our voices just melted together in harmony. When the song finished, he flashed me his perfect smile it always made me flush.

"Coffee?" he asked getting up from beside me.

"Yes please," I replied.

Our first day as engaged was going wonderfully, though I wish that we could spend the whole day in bed watching TV, unfortunately my new fiancé was a busy, busy man. He was always in rehearsal, sound checks, and performances or on tour. He finished up his coffee went and got dressed, gave me a kiss goodbye and left for the day. I watched out the window for him to reach the street below, I always did, it was muscle memory by now. I saw his head pop over the canopy and he immediately looked up for me blew a kiss and waved goodbye.

Well I thought with him gone what would I get up to today, in the 2 years we have been together, his group had gotten so popular, multiple tours and 5 albums and 1 ep later we were doing well. So I left my boring underpaid job to work on my own passions. I had many projects on going, I had an art workshop later on this week, that I needed to work on my piece also, amateur shorty story writing and of course my singing. I also needed to squeeze in my gym work out and grocery shopping into my day.

Throwing Avi's old t-shirt on the bed, I got dressed and put my makeup on. Slipped into some comfy yoga pants and a band t-shirt and decided to get my work out over and done with for the day. I didn't want to lose any more weight I had found my perfect size the day Avi and I got back together, but I needed to keep maintaining it. Grabbing my keys and sunglasses, I left the apartment. News of our engagement traveled fast I was caught a couple times by fans and reporters as I walked down the busy LA street on my way to the gym.

Gym was the run of the mill, though I had to flash my ring around and brag about how romantic his proposal had been, any time I got the chance to gush about how great he was I usually did.

After the gym I started heading back home to shower, the walk sometimes got boring so I popped my headphones in and hit shuffle on my playlist. I bopped and danced down the street. The walk light changed to go and I started across the next intersection.

I didn't hear it coming; I didn't hear the people screaming at me as the driver ran the red light. I turned my head a split second later everything went black. The driver was drunk, in the middle of the day, I was thrown 10 ft into the middle of the road, my phone and sunglasses smashed and strewn across the pavement or so they told me. I woke up for a split second in the ambulance as two EMT's feverishly worked on me controlling the bleeding and pumping oxygen in my lungs, I couldn't stay awake and everything went black again, it felt like I was falling.

_**Avi**_

It was amazing waking up to the wonderful sound of Jen's voice this morning, I felt sad that I had to leave her looking so cute in that shirt to head off to work. Coffee in hand I scaled the many steps down to the ground floor; I knew she would be waiting at the window to get one last glimpse before I blended with the busy LA crowds. I popped my head over the ground floor canopy and blew her a kiss and waved goodbye. The smile on her face would keep me going for the rest of the day. I was headed downtown for a rehearsal today, I caught the first cab I could down the street and headed on my way.

I barely got a break the whole day, it wasn't until my phone started ringing the same familiar tune, I smiled why would she be calling me she knows that I'm really busy today.

"Hey babe," I said into the phone. Thought the voice on the other end was of my fiancé. It was that of the LA police at the Ceders-Sinai Hospital. My stomach dropped and I went white. Everyone was staring at me and knew instantly something was wrong.

"Yes, yes sir that's my fiancé…what happened?...oh my god…I'm coming right now." Everything started spinning, my ears started buzzing, my knees faltered and I dropped to the ground. Scott and Kevin caught me before I hit the floor.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

I barely sputtered out the words, but I got enough for them to understand, "Jen…drunk driver…critical condition."

Gasps rang through the theater; I could see Mitch and Kirstie with their hands covering their mouths. I started to get hysterical, "I can't lose her again, I can't lose her. Not again, not again…" tears were streaming down my face.

They helped me into a car and drove me down to the hospital; I pulled it together for the moment. I had so much more to deal with at the hospital. I met with police first who told me what happened, that a drunk driver had hit her and he was shortly arrested after, then it was doctors, she was rushed into surgery the moment she reached the hospital. I didn't make it there until an hour later than that and she was still in surgery. She had internal bleeding and multiple fractures. I tried to process all the information that they were feeding me; I thanked Kirstie for staying with me. I needed someone to help me remember all the details.

The guys took turns sitting with me, it was excruciating sitting in that waiting room, jumping every time a doctor walked in. I hoped every time it was news for me, but it wasn't. Hours and hours past and still no word, the nurses were finally getting annoyed with me. Mitch just switched off with Kirstie and let her go home to sleep. He tried to persuade me to close my eyes for a bit but I couldn't, pictures of us together were helping me get through the time. I listened to old voicemails I had saved and her Facebook videos just to hear her voice.

Finally after six hours of waiting, the doctor showed up and said, "Mr. Kaplan, your fiancé is out of surgery and in recovery, would you like to see her?"

I bolted out of my seat and followed the doctor down a series of corridors until finally we reached a room. It was quiet I walked in slowly; he pulled back the curtain to her bed. Her face was recognizable but very swollen and black; she had casts on her leg and arm. A bandage wrapped around her chest and wires, monitors and tubes everywhere. I sat down next to her bed and held her hand.

"She had massive internal bleeding that we were thankfully able to get under control and repair the impact ruptured her appendix, she had lacerations in her stomach and liver. Along with those she has multiple fractures of the femur and humerus which means leg and arm. She has a micro fracture on her spine, but we won't know if that is going to affect anything until the swelling has gone down." He looked down at her chart flipping a couple more pages, "All is well for now she is recovering, and she is one lucky woman to make it through considering her injuries."

"Thank you for saving her life, I am so grateful for all you have done. When will she wake up?" I asked.

"The anesthesia should be wearing off in the next hour," He clipped the chart back on her bed and left us alone.

_**Jen**_

My head was fuzzy when I started to come to. My body was sore and stiff, I tried to lift my arms but I couldn't, I was so tired. The room was quiet except for one sound I couldn't quite make it out. Things started to get clearer, that's when I noticed Avi's head rested on the edge of my bed, his hand never leaving mine he was snoring lightly. I stirred in the bed, this startled him. I hadn't meant to but the smile that lined his face when he saw I was awake was worth it.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're awake," Tears started to pool in his eyes, "I thought I had lost you."

He leaned in gently and kissed me trying not to lean on anything. I had missed the feeling of his lips. My mind was still fuzzy; I don't remember much from the whole ordeal.

"It will take more than getting hit by a car to get rid of me." I cracked a smile trying not to laugh because it hurt.

This brought a small smile to his face, I'm glad I could still make him laugh; I hated seeing that sad worried look on his face. We made small talk until I started to get tired again. He told me to go back to sleep, that he was just going to grab a coffee and he would be right back. I knew there was no way that he was going to leave my side. Not for anything.

_**Avi**_

A wave of relief washed over me when she opened up her eyes. We made small talk then I sent her back to sleep. I inched out of the room slowly trying not to disturb her. I walked out into the cool crisp air, I needed to breathe. It was almost 11pm, late but I needed to call her mom and Lily to let them know what had happened. I know they would want to know whether it was late or not. I dialed her mom first.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Penny its Avi," I replied.

"Avi, hi how are you two, sweetie? What brings the late call?" She asked.

"Yes sorry it's so late; I just have some news to tell you. Jen was in an accident today, she was hit crossing the street by a drunk driver. Now she's recovering but she had to have surgery."

"Oh my goodness" She replied

I could tell the change in her voice, the worry set in. I told her everything the doctor had told me and I told her how Jen had woken up not too long ago. She told me she was going to make arrangements to come out and see her. I hung up the phone; well the important one was done. I finished up all my other calls to let everyone know what was going on and update them on her status. With that done I went back into the hospital and back to her room. I didn't leave her room for the next 3 days until finally her mom made it out. She ordered me to go home and sleep, I was drained but I hated leaving her there. I got a little less worried, since I knew that her mom would watch over her.

When I finally made it home I felt like the whole world was weighting me down, as soon as I hit my pillow, the smell of Jen enveloped me and I instantly fell asleep. I didn't wake until the next day, I really needed the sleep. I would have slept longer if it wasn't for my phone ringing, but I jumped up when I heard it, it could be news about Jen I thought.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Avi, its Penny, I have some good news you should come back to the hospital to hear it." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there right away," I told her.

I hung up the phone and started to get dressed, finally ditching my jeans and button up shirt for something more comfy. Heading back out into the crisp LA air, helped me wake up, I wondered what the news was, but I would take good news over anything else right now. On the walk I skimmed through my messages of well wishes from the guys and some friends. We had postponed 3 concerts to allow me to deal with all of this. I felt bad that I was doing that to the rest of them. But I'm glad we could just reschedule instead of cancelling. I would hate to let our fans down.

It only took me 20 minutes to walk to the hospital; times like this I am grateful to live so close to all these amenities. I walked towards Jens room, I passed the gift shop on the way and decided to pick her up something nice, so I went back and bought a nice bouquet of Lilies, I knew they were her favourite, I hoped it would lift her spirits. I inched my head around her door, she was awake so I hid the flowers behind my back and walked into the room. Her face lit up when she saw me, I have only been gone a day but it felt like forever, I missed her so. I pulled out the flowers and her face brightened up even more.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to! They are so beautiful" She said taking them from me to smell.

I gave her a kiss, holding it a bit too long considering her mother was in the room, "Your welcome, of course I did. A beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers."

I sat beside her bed and held her hand. Her mom put the flowers in a vase.

"So what's the good news?" I asked.

"Jen gets to go home today!" Penny exclaimed.

A smile erupted from my face but also some worry came across my mind, "That's wonderful! But is she well enough with all she's been through?"

"Well the doctor agreed to it on the condition that she has 24/hr nurse supervision," She told me.

"Oh I see, and we found a nurse already?" I asked, I was feeling a bit confused.

"Yes we have, me! I was a nurse before I had kids, and since you live so close to the hospital, the doctor is comfortable leaving her in my care. So I will stay with you for a couple weeks until her doctor clears her for self-care," She told me beaming.

"Oh, that's great!" I said hugging them both lightly.

I was a very happy to have her coming home, but at the same time I was worried about having her mom staying with us for so long. I was hoping we wouldn't clash; we had only spent a couple holidays with her parents over the past 2 years.

The doctor came in and signed the discharge papers leaving lots of information for her mom. We loaded her into a wheelchair and then her mother's car and back to the apartment we went. When we arrived the only hard part was getting her up the stairs to our top floor loft. This has been the only time I wished we had an elevator. Finally after some tweaking and going very slow so we wouldn't hurt her we made it upstairs. I sat her down on the couch; I could see the sigh of relief wash over her. To be away from the sterile environment and be amongst the familiar smells of our stuff was relieving. The rest of the day consisted of making the room more comfortable for Jen and fixing up a bed for her mom to sleep on while she was staying. I don't think she had ever been to our apartment. Though she had nothing but nice things to say, she could see how we loved living here; it was a physical representation of our personalities.

I stayed home for the rest of the week, just getting into a routine with having Jen's medical needs to look after; it wasn't bad having her mom here. It was relieving to have the extra hands. I don't think I have had a better sleep in my life. I couldn't hold her closer or touch her like I'm used to but just her presence and warmth, the smell of her hair as it falls in tumbles over her pillow, the sound of her deep breathing as she slept, lulled me to sleep instantly.

_**Jen**_

Oh how it felt to be home, it was amazing. I hate hospitals; the sterile white walls just sucked all my spirit from me. Having my mom here has been a god send; I don't know what I would do without her and of course Avi. They were my rocks, I don't know if I would have made it through everything that has happened if I didn't have them waiting for me. Avi was only home for another day then he had to go back to work. The band couldn't put off anymore performances. I understood, this was not only his passion it was his career and we all have bills to pay. But I of course would miss him, it felt like I just got him back again or should I say he just got me back again. I savoured every moment of the day, the comfortable silences while watching TV the great home cooked meals and the melodies as he practiced. I could listen to his voice all day. One bonus of having a fiancé with an album out, I played them constantly over and over just to listen to his voice.

Night time came and my mom had gone out for supper with some friends she had in the city. Finally some alone time together, I will still in quite a bit of pain but to just lay with one another in our bed was so nice. He helped me lay down and made sure I was comfy. He drew the curtains on our bed and lay down next to me. He snuggled close and lay and arm around me lightly, trying not to push on any of my incisions. His touch made me shiver; he trailed his hand lightly over my collar bone and around my neck. Oh how I couldn't wait until I was healed so I could re pay him for all his hard work taking care of me.

His fingers kept lightly brushing over my skin making all my hairs stand on their ends. They trailed lightly over my chest making my nipples peak under my new silk nightgown. My breath hitched under his touch, I wanted to move closer to his fingers but I couldn't, it was torture. I looked over at him, I could see that smoky look in his eyes, the same one he had when we had our first kiss. I remember it well, especially the way it made me feel. I moaned his name, "Oh Avi, I wish I could just jump on top of you and take you in the throes of passion like we used to."

"Shhh, I know honey, just relax. This is about you not me. Though the things I will do to you when you're all healed," He told me with a wink.

His hand skipped my stomach and traced along my thighs, shivers and heat enveloped me at the same time. He teased any patches of skin that I could bare touch. My breathing was starting to pick up, his hand finally found its way to my core. It was on fire by now, I couldn't take much more. He slid his hand gently under my nightgown and stroked the soft flesh beneath. I cried out, I could see instantly the worry on his face. I assured him that it was not pain I was feeling and he went back to his task at hand. His fingers were quick, stroking and sliding, making me gasp with every movement. It had been so long since I had felt like this. It wasn't long before I couldn't take anymore. I took one last look at him as he slid himself under the blankets downward. I just lay my head back, his breath was hot I tried to wriggle under his mouth, it didn't take long until I was cradling the edge and then exploded over, I tried not to tense my stomach muscles to much as I rode the wave of my orgasm back down. Panting I lay there unable to move, he surfaced from the blankets with a huge smile on his face I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth, but I knew it wasn't needed. I wish I could repay him the way I wanted to, I could tell from the status of his pants that he was in need. I did what I could with my arm that was cast free; I loved the feeling of him beneath my hands. By the time my mother walked back into the apartment, the muggy feeling in the air had dissipated and we were both on cloud nine, asleep with our hands intertwined.

_**Avi**_

Leaving for work in the next morning was so hard. My mind kept flashing back to the day of her accident when I left for work that morning. She was unable to watch me leave out the window this time, it just wasn't the same. Repeatedly throughout the day I called her to make sure everything else. I updated everyone on how she was doing and received many well wishes. I was working straight through the next week as we had 3 shows to make up for that week. Prep, practice and sound checks were long and extensive, I didn't get home until everyone was asleep or some nights I didn't even make it home at all. I had to remind myself why I was working so hard, it helped me get through the long nights when I wish I was at home with her.

Concert time was upon us and as I stepped out on stage before our first song I wanted to make an apology to our fans, "Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming and I would like to personally apologize for the delay" Press had only told them it was a personal matter and I really wanted to let them know what had happened. I found it easier if I was honest with the people supporting me.

"I would like to thank you for your continual support for me during this hard time for me, most of you don't know but my fiancé was hit by a drunk driver and was in intensive care for a long time. Thankfully she is on the road to recovery and is home resting. I couldn't have gotten through all of this without the support of my friends, family and of course you guys. Thank you, I love you" I said.

The crowd cheered, I could hear screams of I love you come back. We started our set list and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. At the end of the show I got so many well wishes, it warmed my heart. After that announcement I felt so much better, I pushed through our next 2 concerts until it was finally time for a break and I rushed home to be with my future wife. I realized this week how hard it is going to be juggling home life and work life. I just hope when the time comes I can bring my family touring with me.

As time went on, Jen got better and better, three months into recovery and her mom finally went home; Jen was able to do everyday tasks on her own. Her last check up from the doctor went very well, the swelling on her spine went down and there was no damage, her leg and arm healed straight and all her internal wounds had no complications. Another 3 months after that it was like nothing happened, the only reminder was the many scars that now lined her stomach. Life was finally back too normal, we were going to miss her mother but it was also nice to have our privacy again. It was hard to believe that 6 months had passed since the accident and a lot had happened in that time, good and bad. I thought about her accident a lot lately and it made me realize how fast life could be ripped from us. While at home one night, sitting around watching TV I turned to her and asked, "What do you think about getting married within the month in a tiny ceremony?"

"Really, what made you think about doing it that way?" She asked.

"Well with everything that happened with your accident, I realized how life can change so fast and I don't want to blink and something else to happen. So I think we should seize the moment and just go and get married," I explained.

I could tell she was thinking, she always had this specific look that plastered her face when the cogs were turning.

"Okay," She replied.

"Okay? That's it just okay," I asked.

She smiled at me, "Yes just okay, I agree and I'm tired of waiting to call you my husband anyways."

I couldn't help but laugh, she always seemed to be able to surprise me. She told me often how her friends like Lily asked how her and I had such a great relationship, how we rarely ever fought. It was simple; we set no expectations for each other. There was a lot of asking in our relationship and very little to no telling. We were never demanding. When you become demanding of your life it just causes the whole dynamic to crumble. This confirmed more that the woman beside me is my soul mate.

_**Jen**_

At first our parents were mad about not planning a traditional wedding, but after hearing our explanation why and taking into consideration the events of the past 6 months they gave us their blessing. We kept it very, very small; our guest list consisted of the band and three girlfriends and our parents. It didn't take long to get everything ready. Mom and I shopped for a dress fast and got one that I had been envisioning off the rack at a steal of a deal. Avi rented a tux and set up the venue his father was very close to the rabbi. Religion wasn't something we regularly talked about but I knew of his Jewish background and wanted to honour that on this day especially.

It was a sunny day with a slight breeze, the leaves and flowers blew lightly around us, and it was absolutely perfect. We were married at the Angel's Knoll; it had been the center of the starting and restarting our relationship and now the starting of a new chapter of our lives. The music started and I walked down the pathway towards him at the other end. He looked so handsome in his tux, he went coatless just like I wanted, his vest, shirt and tie looked sharp on him, his dark curly hair slicked down with the bottom curled upwards naturally. I could see the tears start welling up in his eyes. I could hear the oohs and ahhs coming from the mouths of our close friends. I was dressed in an ivory sweet heart lace dress, it opened up in the back with ¾ sleeves, it curved and wrapped around my body snuggly and the train trailed behind me, my hair flowing with soft curls. When I reached him I could barely keep the tears from rolling down my face. Not once during the whole ceremony did I feel any doubt; this was the best decision of my life. I knew it back then when fate brought him to me and I still knew it now.

We said our I Do's and kissed, the cheers echoed against the trees. The Rabbi got everyone's attention and announced, "In front of god and the witness in attendance I am proud to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan."

Avi couldn't take any time off of work for us to have a proper honeymoon but we planned the wedding right before he was set to leave on his European tour and I decided to join him. So we spent his downtime touring and enjoying the sites of the cities together. We went to London, Paris, Munich and Italy it was almost better than a week in a resort. I had never traveled before this trip, it was amazing. London was a place I had always wanted to visit and being able to visit it with him was even better.

The tour took two weeks, when we finally made it back onto US soil I was ready to be home. The long plane rides and jet lag was hard to get used to. It was hard to believe that we were married, that I got to call him husband. If I told myself that this is where I would be 3 years ago I would have told myself I was crazy. But that was our life, it always ended up a whirlwind, we never did anything the easy way. But hey life would be boring if we did.

_**Avi**_

Jen described our life as a whirlwind but we never regretted any moment of it, it has allowed us to grow and change for the better. Our life never did stop being interesting.

Years passed and passed, our time was comfortable together, life with the band slowed down and I started working on solo projects and eventually Jen and I composed and album together, a duet like we have been for our whole lives together. The day the album released we found out we were expecting. I can't explain the emotions that went through my head that day. Excitement and worry at the same time. We had just celebrated out 6 year anniversary. It hadn't felt like that much time. I remember the day of our first ultrasound like it was yesterday, the moment the tech but the gel and scope on my wife's bulging belly; butterflies filled my stomach and when she told us we were having twins I almost fainted.

The twins are almost 5 today; it seems like a lifetime ago that they were newborns. Avriel and Uriel, named after me and my Jewish faith were set to start kindergarten in the next couple weeks. They were fraternal twins, Avriel was a spitting image of me hence why we named him after me, Uriel was exactly like his mother, and even his temperament was the same. His eyes held her softness, one thing I loved about her. She was born to be a mother, thinking about how she took care of our boys made my eyes fill with tears every time.

We built our own house today, on a beach plot in orange county, the boys are away at college already, I almost forgot what it was like to not have growing feet running up and down the halls, the house was quiet again, like when we had our tiny loft apartment in downtown LA. I walked out onto our deck, it faced the ocean, the sun was setting and there was my love standing there, her silver streaked hair flowing in the wind. She looked just as beautiful as when I first met her. Her weathered eyes could tell stories upon stories if you stared long enough. You could get lost in her eyes. I wrapped a blanket around her and just enjoyed that moment.

I wish today was as good as the rest that I remembered. It's gloomy as the boys helped me get out of the car and walk across the grass to where the rest of our family and friends have converged. As I got closer, I could feel that my boys were holding me, I could barely keep my legs straight. There she was, even in death she was still stunning. As she got older, her old injuries started to wreak havoc; she started to go into liver failure as the old incision just started to deteriorate. I stayed with her every day in the hospital just as I did when she had her accident. She was 80 years old when she passed. We had a great life, I couldn't have asked for anything better; I wouldn't have done anything differently.

Our house still smelled like her, I listened to our music just to hear her voice again. Avriel was getting married in a couple weeks; I wish Jen could have seen that day but I know she is with us in spirit. Uriel visited me weekly, I always enjoyed his company, and he still reminded me of his mother. I missed her so much; I remember when I thought I lost her twice before that emptiness in my chest. Now it never goes away. Every Friday Uriel takes me to her grave; I knelt down on her stone today, and traced my fingers over the letters of her name.

Here Lies

Jennifer Kaplan

Loving mother and wife

May 7th 1989- Sept 22nd 2069

"My Heart is Strong, Where I Belong Is by Your Side"

I sung her that song every time over the phone when I was away, my plot sat right beside hers, my stone attached to her as we have always been. There is not much time left for me. I am old and being without her tears me apart every day.

_**Uriel**_

Hello. As I stand here, I see friends and relatives that have come great distances to be here for my Dad. I am humbled and quite frankly impressed at how he must have touched your lives. I can only speak for myself, but when I think of how he touched my life, the first word that comes to mind is "admiration".

I could stand here and list all the ways I admire him…but well, a lot of you have flights to catch. But I would like to share a few reasons why I admire my Dad. First and foremost was his love and commitment for my Mother. And not just marital commitment. He was committed to making her HAPPY. If it was important to her, it BECAME important to him. They were happily married for 53 years, and during his last days, he reminisced constantly about her and voiced his concern for my brother and I, and not his own impending mortality.

I also admire him because of the KIND of father he was to us (my brother and me). Yes, he loved us… very much. But he also instilled in us a core value system that defined who HE was. And that, was a man who kept promises. Honored commitment. He was a man of integrity. If you're here today, and I thank you for that that means that he touched your life in some way or another. That means that you'd miss him in some way or another.

Yes, he will be missed. Friends will miss his coffee and corny jokes and his company. His grandchildren will miss his giddy-up rides and the comfy naps on his favorite recliner. I will miss my father, the source of my convictions. I will miss my inspiration. But what gives me hope is he is finally resting peacefully with my mother, the other half of his soul.

"And now we know, Our hearts are strong,

Where we belong, is side by side.

And so we'll hold, Each other close,

And in our souls, We're standing by."

THE END

**Please Please Review I really want some feedback on this.**


End file.
